A peu près Blanche Neige
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: 1er ficichou écrite by Michiko and Natsumi! [Les 2 proprio xD]En plus, c'EST DU SASUNARU ! n.n [chose exceptionelle avec Nastumi]Comme le titre le dit c'est A peu près Blanche Neige, en claire, DU GROS N'IMPORTE QUOI! Résumé à chier mais bon...:p
1. Le Casting

**_A Peu Près Blanche Neige.  
_**

Première fici-chou écrite en coopération par les deux propriétaires de ce compte, Michiko et Natsumi !!!

Michiko: EN claire ca va être du gros n'importe quoi !!! xD  
Natsumi: Ca c'est sûre !!  
Michiko: Et vous n'allez pas le croire !! w  
Natsumi: Quoi encore ?! o.O  
Michiko: C'est du SASUNARUUUUUU !!!! YAAATTTTTAAAAAAAAA !!!!  
Natsumi: JE TE PREVIENS !!! C'est exceptionnel !! è.é  
Michiko: Vi Mamzel !! .  
Natsumi: Donc comme le titre l'indique, c'est **_A PEU PRES BLANCHE NEIGE !!  
_**Michiko: C'est blanche neige mais on change un peu beaucoup le début  
Natsumi: promis la fin serra un peu plus conforme au vrai classique  
Michiko: Tout en y ajoutant l'indispensable  
Natsumi: Notre Follie !! A ce stade là c'ets plus de la follie xD  
Michiko: On est des vrai dingue alors c'est logique !!  
Natsumi: Ca va vite partir en free-style !!  
Michiko et Natsumi: ET TANT MIEUX !!!!!! xD  
Michiko: Donc 1er chap. pour le Casting :p  
Natsumi: Très très difficile a faire !! v.v"  
Michiko: Certain on pas était très content -.-"  
Natsumi et Michiko: Donc c'est parti pour le premier quart d'heure de délire by Michiko et Natsumi XD

_Casting:_

**Blanche neige (ou B.N xD)- **Sasuke xD _(Sasuke: NANI ?! Pourquoi c'est moi Blanche neige è.é  
__ Natsumi: Franchement t'as le type...__  
Michiko: Et puis tu nous vois teindre Naruto en  
brun ?!  
S__asuke: Bah pourquoi pas !! è.é  
Michiko: On avez pas assez d'argent v.v"__   
Natsumi: La production a 1 budget limité -.-"  
Sasuke: Ce n'est pas justeeeee T.T)_

**Le beau prince - **Naruto _(Naruto: Héhé .- Normal j'suis irrésistible .  
__Natsumi: BIEN SURE MON BÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ NARUTOOOOOOO !!! .  
__Michiko: C'est bon, calmez vous vous deux -.-")_

**Le père de B.N - **Kakashi x3 _(Kakashi: Qu'est ce que je fait la moi ?! o.O  
Michiko: On trouvez te trouvez mignon dans le rôle du père de Sasuke  
__Kakashi: Mais...  
Natsumi: ET NO COMMENT è.é  
__Kakashi/Gloups/ )_

**La mère du prince- **Tsunade D _(Tsunade: vous avez rajouté des perso là !! o.O  
__Natsumi: OUIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!  
__Michiko: On te voulait absolument dans le script n.n  
__Tsunade: Merci O.+)_

**Le père du prince - **Jiraya . _(Jiraya: Je suis le père de ce gamin ? T.T  
__Michiko: Tu es le père de Naruto  
__Natsumi: Naruto est le fils de Tsunade  
__Michiko et Natsumi: DONC, Tu es le mari de Tsunade !!  
__Jiraya: Héhé Merci les filles ---!!!  
__Michiko: Et c'est donc ton beau-père Natsumi-chan xD Déjà que je suis ta  
__belle-mère Et ta sœur, ta vraiment pas de bol xp  
__Natsumi: La ferme...è.é  
_

**La méchante belle-mère **Orochimaru :p _(Orochimaru: Pourquoi c'est tjrs moi le méchant T.T  
__Natsumi: Parce que t'as voulu tuer Tsunade Et Naruto !! è.é  
__Michiko: Et parce que t'as violé Sasuke !!! è.é  
__Natsumi ? o.O  
__ Orochimaru: Mais c'est toi qui a inventé ca dans ta fic !!  
__Michiko: M'en fou tu l'as violé quand même !!! è.é  
__Natsumi: -.-"  
__Orochimaru: T.T)  
_

**Le chasseur - **Itachi O.O 3 _(Itachi: Pourquoi j'suis le chasseur è.é  
__Michiko: Parce que t'es SEXY en chasseur /bave/ -------------  
__Natsumi: Et c'est toi qui me dit de me calmer...-.-)_

**Les 7 nains - **Ino (joyeux) _(Ino: Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ...v.v"  
__Michiko: Manque de candidature :p)_

Sakura (prof) _(Sakura: C'est normal je suis SIIIIIIII intelligente n.n  
Natsumi: NANI ??!! Hu hu hu hu /s'étouffe/  
Michiko : Hey, sa va ?! O.O Elle a voulu me tuer ma sœur c'te machin rose T.T è.é) _

Shikamaru (dormeur) _(Shikamaru: Galèèèèèère...-.- _

_ Natsumi: Bah c'est comme ca !! è.é)_

Kiba (Atchoum) _(Kiba: Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport ." _

_Michiko: Là Ya eu un problème dans le scénario !! o.O)_

Hinata (Timide) (_Hinata: Ma-Mais...Pou-pourquoi m-moi ///) _

_Natsumi: On se demande tiens :p _

_Michiko: C'est un mystère de la vie xD _

_Natsumi /murmure/ Elle va crever la brunette a vouloir voler MON Naru-chan)_

Lee (simplet) _(Lee: Admirez mon sublime rôle Gai-sensei :D) _

_Natsumi: On s'en fout tu ne parles pas dans le script, t'es simplet !! _

_Lee: MAIS POURQUOI ?! _

_Natsumi: Tu vas que te gamel et te taper la honte _

_Lee: GAI-SENSEI T.T)_

Neji (grincheux) _(Neji: è.é vous l'avez fait exprès !! _

_Natsumi: J'vais t'avouez un truc...Ouai on l'a fait exprès !! èé _

_Michiko: Les autres candidats c'était Sasuke mais il a déjà le rôle principal xD _

_et Shino mais pour des raisons non communiquer on l'a pas retenu :s _

_Neji: Grrrr è.é _

_Michiko: J't'aime pô d'abord è.é _

_Natsumi/murmure/ Elle a une peur bleue des insectes xp _

_Michiko: Roh c'est bon hein è.é) _

**Les animaux dans la forêt (une petite partie D) - **Akamaru, Pakun, TonTon, GamaKitchi, GamaTatsu et

L'Ecureil de Lee et les biches de Shikamaru et Kyuubi et

Shukaku Et Sanbi et Nibi ET Kisame XPLDR

_(Kyuubi, Shukaku et Kisame: Qu'est ce qu'on vient foutre _

_ici nous ?! è.é _

_Michiko: Désolé Kyu-kyu mais...Encore le budget limite et le _

_manque de candidature xD _

_ Natsumi: Mais Kisame...tu ne l'avais pas bouffé Michiko? o.O _

_Michiko: NEMOOOOOOOOOOOO T.T /part pleurer/ _

_Natsumi: Kisame, regarde !! tu l'a fait pleurer è.é _

_Kisame: O.O mais j'ai rien dit !! T.T)_

Voilà le casting fait, la fic peut enfin commencer.

Comme dit, ne faite pas attention au dérapage fréquent qui vont apparaître dans le script.  
Et puis de toute façon, c'est nous qui écrivons, alors On décide !!! è.é, xD

Ps: Vous avez pô compris l'histoire de Kisame, Michiko et Nemo, laissez une reviews, on vous expliquera XD


	2. Il était une fois xD

**Titre: **A peut près blanche neige

**Autatrice** Michiko et Natsumi !! Les deux proprio Réunies !! xD

**Genre :** Humour; de la Luuuv et YAoi bien sûre...Un gros n'importe quoi !! xp

**Couple :** SasuNaru (Natsumi : première et dernière fois ne vous faites pas d'illusionsè.é Michiko : MECHANTE !! T.T) Tsunade x Jiraya et un chtit KakaOro pour la route ( bah oui, le père de B.N et la belle-mère de BN xD)Et puis pour le reste on verra xD

**Note :** c'est du gros n'importe quoi nous somme désolée pour les fans de Sasuke et Naruto (Natsumi : voila que je suis désolée pour moi-même maintenant --' Michiko : Et moi alors ?! jte ferais dire que je suis AUSSI désole pour moi même v.v '')

**Réponses au reviews :** Pour commencer merci a tous pour vos reviews elle nous on faits très plaisir on va vous répondre et ensuite vous aurez la suite tant attendu xD

**Mikau32 :** Euh bah non Kiba fais atchoum parce que comme il a un odora développer enfin on 'est pas ça nous a sembler le rôle le mieux approprié pour lui dsl pour les fans de Kiba  
(Michiko : Ah c'est pour ca ?! oO moi j'croyais qu'on avais prit au pif xD)

**Tsukiko :** Alors l'histoire de Némo est simple.  
Michiko est enfaite un poisson rouge (et oui xD), et Némo était sont meilleur ami. Etais parce que Némo a été tué par le méchant (Orochimaru ? non pour une fois :p) Kisame v.v et alors Michiko remplie de haine a voulu venger son ami (on croirais entendre Sasuke lol) et a tué Kisame qui est un requin en le mangeant ne laissant de lui que les arrêtes mais pour après avoir une indigestions pendant une semaine xD. Voila l'horrible tragédie de Némo raconté par Natsumi de Michiko mdr  
Michiko : sniff Néémoooo !!!!!!!!! T.T  
Natsumi : a oui j'ai oublié de préciser quelle ne c 'est toujours pas remises de ces émotions ça la touche encore beaucoup.)  
En tout cas Merci pour ta reviews, Et bah la suite nan ?! xD

**Romania :** merci pour Ta review et on espère que la suite te plaira

Enfin la suite…plutôt le début xD Que le gros n'importe quoi commence…xp

**La Fougere : **Heureuse de savoir que le casting ta plus !! xp On espère que le premier chap. Te plaira autant !! ca va être facile …nan ?! Ah merde T.T an merci encore pour ta review

**Waders :** A bas ça… c'est sur Sasuke porte des robes !!! PTDR C'est B.N oui ou merde ?! è.é C'est encore pire que tout le monde lol  
On a adoré ton dialogue il est trop drôle. Dsl pour Kiba mais on trouvait que comme on l'a dis avant c'est le rôle qui lui correspond le mieux enfin c'est ce qu'on pense. On est vraiment dsl car en + tu a l'aire de beaucoup l'aimer

_Voilà on a fini n.n et maintenant on vous laisse la suite qui on dirait a été beaucoup réclamée !!  
Aller bonne lecture._

**A peut près Blanche Neige : chap.1**

Il était une fois jolie princesse nommée Sasuke, qui vivait dans son graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand château.

Elle avait la peau aussi blanche que la neige et les yeux aussi rouge que le sang.

Un jour, alors qu'il neigeait, sa mère la reine, voulût admirer les flocons qui tourbillonnaient comme des papillons blancs.  
Elle se pencha à la fenêtre pour observer ce magnifique spectacle, mais ne prenant gard à l'aiguille de sa broderie qu'elle  
tenait en main, elle se piqua.  
Deux petites gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la neige et la reine fut éblouie.  
Elle se dit qu'elle voulait une petite fille qui eût les yeux pareilles à ces taches vermeilles,  
et la peau aussi blanche que la neige, et les cheveux aussi noirs que le bois ébène qui encadrait la fenêtre.  
Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, la reine appela son mari le roi et ils s'attelèrent au travail.

Et le vœu de la reine se réalisa. Elle mit au monde une ravissante petite fille qu'elle prénomma Sasuke, notre princesse.  
Ce fut sa mère qui voulu l'appeler comme ca, dans un dernier souffle.  
La seconde option était "Blanche neige", mais elle trouvait ca beaucoup trop dépassé, on était plus à l'âge des contes de fée quand même xD  
Et le lendemain de la naissance de son enfant, la reine mourut à cause d'une maladie, laissant seul son mari avec une petite fille plus belle que tout.  
Elle était tellement belle qu'elle en attirait la jalousie de sa belle-mère qui possédait un fameux miroir magique,  
la méchante sorcière Orochimaru, que son père avait épousé un an après la mort de sa mère.

Elle questionnait son fameux miroir magique jour et nuit, elle lui poser sans cesse la même question, mais ca, on en parlera après, pour l'instant on n'a pas que ca à faire xp

Et plus elle grandissait, plus sa beauté éblouissait.  
Elle avait un cœur en or et était maintenant en âge de se marier.  
C'est pour cela que son père, le roi Kakashi, avait décidé d'organiser un grand bal pour trouver le fiancé. (Petit exemple de dérapage ")  
Mais la princesse elle, n'en était pas enchantée. Elle préférait la solitude. Comme elle le disait,  
"Mieux vaux être seul que mal accompagnée"

Et la soirée ne fut pas enrichissante. Tous les prétendants étaient rejetés.  
Du prince Iruka au roi Gaara en passant par le seigneur Gai et le prince Asuma, qui soit dit-en passant, avaient l'âge d'être son père. (Sérieux qui aurait voulut se marier avec Gai ? x3)

Le roi désespérait en voyant sa fille s'ennuyer ferme dans son coin. Aucun des fiancé ne la méritait, sauf peut-être un, malheureusement absent...

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre château fort fort lointain (pas tant que ca en faite xD), une mère engoulait son fils.

-PUTAIN POURQUOI TU N'Y ES PAS ALLE !! hurla la femme présente.  
-PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS !! répondit le jeune homme, tournant la tête en croisant des bras.  
-MAIS J'EN AI MARRE DE T'AVOIR SUR LE DOS !!  
-Sympa la vieille !!  
-Du respect pour ta mère OKAY ?! Cria la bonde, une veine pulsant sur la tempe.  
Et ne pouvant se retenir, balançant un énorme poing à son fils, le faisant s'encastrer dans le mur.  
Le blondinet se releva avec difficulté et porta sa main à sa joue, complètement démoli, et admira le joli œil au beure noir que venait de lui faire sa mère.  
-Ite, ca fait mal...TU PARLE D'UNE MERE !!  
-M'en fou !! T'avais qu'a y allé.  
-Mai euh, ajouta le garçon, commençant à rougir.  
-Tu l'aimes, fallait y allé ! Et puis ce n'est pas encore terminé, vas-y maintenant !!  
-Jveux pas...elle me rejettera, chouina le blond  
-Mais nan, insista sa mère, t'es mon fils, un charmant garçon et T'ES ROULER COMME UN DIEU (Natsumi : sa c'est vrai ), ELLE TE TOMBERA DANS LES BRAS!! Je ne serais pas ta mère, j'te sauterais dessus !! (Natsumi : Nani !!!! non mais elle va voir elle . c'étais pas ton texte baka !!!)  
- ELOIGNE-TOI DE MOI FOLLE FURIEUSE VICIEUSE !!  
- Bon maintenait t'y vas, continu sa mère, le poussant vers la porte. Ca sera un bon moyen pour te dépuceler une bonne fois pour toute !!  
-MAMAN, s'indigna le fils.  
- CASSE-TOI MAINTENANT !!

La reine Tsunade balança son fils Naruto par la porte pour qu'il puisse allez voir sa belle.

Son père lui, le roi Jiraya, avait admiré la petite querelle de son fils et sa femme. ET il se disait qu'il avait bien fait d'épouser une femme avec du caractère, c'était parfait le soir lorsqu'il voulait faire deux trois trucs... --

Mais revenons à notre prince, c'était donc avec un belle œil tout noir qu'il arriva au château de Sasuke, le lendemain matin.

Epiant par dessus un petit muret la princesse Sasuke en train de chanter dans son jardin. Il se demandait pourquoi elle parlait dans un puits avec des colombes. Mais bon, autre chose l'importé, elle était uniquement vêtu d'une petite robe pas très digne d'une princesse qui lui arrivait bien au dessus des genoux, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire pervers.

Elle chantait tellement bien, et était tellement sexy que, prit dans sa contemplation, le prince ne remarque même pas qu'il venait d'être prit en flag'.

-PERVERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et Naruto se releva difficilement avec un deuxième œil au beurre noir, par dessus l'ancien. (A ce stade là c'est plus noir XD)

-Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai Gomen nasai, hurla le prince après s'être complètement levé, à moitié en pleur, suppliant la princesse de lui pardonner ses erreurs de perversité.  
Sasuke, elle, était restée en beug devant ce soi-disant prince à genoux devant elle.

- C'est bon arrête, tu fais pitié mon pauvre  
-COMMENT CA J'FAIS PITIE è.é  
-Bah oué tu fais pitié, t'es un prince nan ?! T'es qu'un boulet.  
- Tu ne t'es pas vu avec tes p'tits yeux rouges /fort intérieur: Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bôôôô T.T/  
-Et toi qui es pas plus haut que trois pommes tu ne te la ramène pas hein!!  
- Et toi alors, qui es si...SEXY !! Finit le blond, allongeant un sourire pervers, reluquant légèrement Sasuke.  
-CONNARD !!  
Et c'est comme ca que Naruto se manga son 3ème œil au beurre noir de la journée.

Mais par accident, le poing de Sasuke s'était glisser dans le collier du prince Naruto et lorsque celle-ci voulu ramener son bras après avoir envoyé son poing dans la face de Naruto, elle se reçu un beau petit blond sur elle.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient tombé au sol, l'un sur l'autre, dans une position plus qu'explicite.

Les deux jeunes ne boguaient pas. Ils regardaient l'autre d'un regard profond. Même si la gêne se faisait sentir dût à ce petit incident, le prince et la princesse ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir ces yeux remplis de désir pour l'autre.  
Naruto tenta d'embrasser sa belle alors que celle-ci virait au rouge porte vu (il est où le rapport ?! Ah nan c'est juste que quand on a écrit la fic, c'était sur un porte vu rouge xD)

Mais soudain, il sentit une caresse plutôt maladroite le long de son dos, lui apportant de longs frissons (de dégout)  
Naruto remplie de peur tourna lentement, très lennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntement, trèèèèèès, trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès lentement, trèèèèèès (Oh c'est bon on a compris j'crois è.é)  
Et tomba ne à nez avec une immonde vipère plus blanche encore que Sasuke, avec des yeux comme des citrons et fardés au violet pas beau a l'extrême.  
µDevant cette horrible vison, les 2 (futurs) amants crièrent (de joie ?! o.O) d'horreur (Ah nan xD)

-Salut beau gosse, sa va ?!  
-DEGAGE FOLLE FURIEUSE VICIEUSE !!! (Il ne l'a pas déjà dit pour Tsunade ? Bah normal, c'est de la même génération )  
-Belle maman qu'est ce que tu fou ENCORE là /fort intérieur: Tu viens de gâcher le meilleur moment de ma vie !! 1 min de plus et il me sauter dessus et on était déjà dans mon lit T.T è.é/

oO A suivre Oo

Sasuke Je porte des robes è.é NON MAIS VOUS ETES DINGUES OU QUOI ?! J'vais vous massacrer !! è.é  
Naruto Bah pourquoi ?! T'es mignon en robe (sourire pervers)  
Sasuke : O.O Ai peur !!  
Mcihiko : Mais nan mais nan n'ai pas peur xD  
Naruto : Avant que je m'attaque a mon dessert (petite dédicace à Oignons & co xD) Pourquoi vous avez ce SasuNaru à 2 ?! J'croyais que tu m'aimais Natsumi oO  
Sasuke : ET POURQUOI EJ PORTE DES ROBES !! è.é  
Michiko : Il est ronchon parce qu'on a dut l'épiler ptdr  
Natsumi : Pour commencer l'idée de te faire portée des robes Sasuke et que Naruto soit ton prince charment c'est po mon idée c celle de Michiko moi j'aurais plutôt mi moi en Blanche neige et toi mon beau Naruto en prince charmant mais bon… T.T  
Michiko : Faut arrêter de mètre tout sur mon dos là et puis de toute façons je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble non ? (et là une foule en délire de Fanfikeuse et Fanfikeurs hurle un grand « OUI ») Qu'est ce que je disais  
Natsumi : T.T  
Michiko : J'te rappelle que t'étais d'accord è.é  
Natsumi : Ouai bah je regrette hein è.é  
Tsunade : (qui sort d'on ne sait ou xD) Et Naruto je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler la vieille et puis dalleur je te frappe quant je veux je suis ta mère nan (le frappe une quatrième fois…:p décidément qu'elle journée xD).  
Natsumi : Je vais la tuer è.é  
Michiko : Self-contrôle…On a besoin d'elle pour la fic !!  
Natsumi : On la ressucite après n.n  
Michiko : Self-control j'ai dit è.é xD  
Jiraya : (qui se planqué derrière Tsunade)Oui Naruto écoute ta gentille maman (regardant tsunade d'un regard pervers)  
Tout le monde : La ferme le pervers !!!!  
(Tous les persos arrive et se plaigne des rôles) :  
Kiba : pourquoi je suis atchoum ?  
Orochimaru : Et moi j'en ais marre de faire les méchant et je préfère Sasuke pas Naruto.  
Tout le monde Nani ????????  
Orochimaru : Bah oui…  
Michiko : Ah oui j'oubliais…tu l'as violé xD  
Orochimaru : ARRETE AVEC CA T.T

Et c'est ainsi qu'une gigantesque bagarre commença mais heureusement nos deux autatrices arrives à sortir en douce

Michiko et Natsumi : Bon bah à + hein xD A bientôt pour la suite !! (faut qu'on l'ecrive donc sa prendra du temps XD)


End file.
